The Ties That Bind
by goddess123452003
Summary: Something no ones prepared for happens to Kurt and Amanda which changes both their lives. Will their love be strong enough to survive?
1. Here without you

Note: Dedicated to my girls Jess (aslanmyst), Smiley, Trressa, Leigha, Dirisa (a.k.a Trinity), and Melissa (a.k.a. Santana Lisa). Thank you for your encouragement and love. Now for all you viewers…I hope you like my story. 

Opening her eyes slowly, Amanda awoke to the sound of silence. Complete and utter silence, unlike any other, a perfect silence one could call it. There were neither people talking nor whispers of wind, nor the howl of lone dogs or the woeful sound of crickets. There was simply…nothing.  And that nothing terrified her.

          Blinking her eyes, they slowly adjusted to there surroundings. Everything around her was a startling white, or at least everything in her line vision was. It seemed endless, this new brightness, with no shapes or forms she could make out.

"Well Dorothy," she said to herself. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

What had happened? Amanda tried her hardest but couldn't remember. What had happened last night? And why did she feel so…disoriented. The last thing she remembered was kissing her mother and father goodnight and going to bed. 

Did I get drunk?

"No," she thought. "I don't drink and alcohol makes me queasy." Did I get into some kind of accident?

"Not unless it was at home in my bedroom." Did someone drop another atomic bomb?  

Amanda decided not to mentally answer that one. Try as she might no plausible ideas were forming in her head.  However, she knew one thing, she wasn't at home in her bed, waking up to 107.9 and that presented a problem.

Trying to sit up, she found to her amazement and horror that she couldn't move. A pain unlike any other gripped her so fiercely tears leaked from her eyes. For a moment, Amanda just lay there taking everything in. Cautiously, she raised her arms. Thankfully, they worked and Amanda laid her arms at her side again.

"Well at least I know I'm not paralyzed. That's a good thing right?"

Amanda mind worked furiously to find an answer to why she couldn't move and what was causing her so much pain. Suddenly her eyes started to make out the patterns above her. They were small, granular, rectangular white tiles…a ceiling.

"There goes my chances of this being heaven." Amanda laughed stiffly at her own joke. Slanting her arm, she felt the material beneath her, thin cloth and something hard, cold and smooth. Then it dawned on her, it was metal. She was laying on something metal. In fact, she was strapped to that metal.

Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Amanda suddenly went from distressed to very angry.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" she screamed to the empty room.

"Huh? Come out! You've had your fun. Ha ha ...very funny. Now let me go", she said trying to wiggle free of her bonds.

Silence.

"Where the fuck are my clothes", Amanda wondered as the white cloth that covered her body dislodged itself from her feet. Horrible images of appalling possibilities entered her mind.

Amanda screamed repeatedly, always getting the same sound of her own echo returning to her. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks; dripping onto the white sheet. Her breathe harsh and exhausted was lined with sobs.

"Please, somebody. Anybody…"

"Help me", she whispered before she fell into a dead faint.


	2. Beer, boys, and boobs

{Meanwhile in Xavier's Institute for gifted children}

          Kurt was exhausted. Walking sluggishly down the hallway, he stumbled toward his room. The training room session had not been good to him. His concentration had not been on center and he'd taken one too many hits from Scott's laser blasts. His body felt as though it might fall apart at any second. 

          Rubbing his aching shoulders Kurt collapsed on his bed. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander to something less painful than one of Storm's electric flashes…namely Amanda Sefton.  A mental image floated into his mind and Kurt sighed contentedly.  Amanda Sefton was to put it in one word…amazing.  Standing 5'9 with sepia skin, big brown eyes, and a body that would make a grown man cry, Amanda was hot.

"All zat and a bag of chips." Kurt mused. "Hot flaming cheetos."

Besides being hot, Amanda was smart, funny, and she could put away ice cream the same way he could put away Gut bombs. And to top it all of she was _his_ girlfriend. Kurt felt like the luckiest guy in the world every time there were together. She had given him a reason to live, a reason to enjoy being who and what he was. And that was a big accomplishment for anyone. Amanda had opened him up to a world of new possibilities. 

Kurt was convinced that God had rewarded him for all his years of being faithful. She was the reminder that he still cared and had not abandoned him. All the years of being looked down upon, laughed at because of his mutation, and all of life's evil had been justified in her. Amanda was his redemption, his salvation, the one person he could run to when all others had forsaken him. Hell, she even made him feel good after an excruciating danger room session. Coming back to reality Kurt grabbed the telephone from his bed.

"1-4-7-7-3-4-2," the phone rang and rang. At the sixth ring, the answering machine picked up.

"Hi, this is Amanda Sefton. Sorry I'm not home right now, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message I'll be sure to get back to you A.S.A.P. bye."

Beep.

Kurt was so happy to hear the relaxing sound of his love's voice (even if it was automated) that the sound of the answering machine startled him.

"Um…Ja. Amanda it'z me Kurt. Juzt called to zee vhat you vere doing. If I'm breazing hard it's probably because I juz got out of a training voom zezzion. I vas zinking maybe ve could do zomething zoon. Call me back I velly need to talk to you. I mizz the sound of your voice meine liebe. Az always I count the minutes until I zee you again. Bye." 

Hanging up the phone Kurt flipped over on his stomach. Maybe it was the training session but Kurt had the oddest feeling that something wasn't quite right. He shook it off. "I'm probably juzt hungry. Time for zome grub." Clapping his hands together he got up and ran downstairs.

The kitchen was empty except for a lone storm sipping coffee from her mug. "May I join you Miz Munroe?" Ororo smiled looking up from her coffee. 

"Why certainly Mister Wagner I would enjoy your company very much."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the scent of the coffee. 

"Coffee at," he glanced at the clock. "Three p.m. in the afternoon? Very unlike you Mizz Munroe. Come to zink of it, you hardly ever drink coffee." A small smile spread across her face. 

"You try dealing with twenty multiples all vying for your attention on one math problem and you'll see why. It's enough to make anyone become addicted to Folgers. I need the caffeine." She shook her cup for emphasis. Kurt laughed, he understood completely. He'd run into a few more multiples than he could count…literally. 

Going inside the refrigerator his face crumbled, "Aww, man there's life nozing to eat in here." Storm laughed, that boy was always hungry. "Look harder Kurt, I'm sure you can find something. You always do."

"Not unless I vant to get poisoned by von of Kitty's cookies from home Ec." It was common knowledge to everyone in the house that Kitty couldn't cook, although no one would ever be rude enough to say it to her face. Sighing Kurt finally decided on a strawberry soda. Taking the bottle from the fridge, he closed it and took a sit next to Ororo. 

She was busy reading a national geographic Kurt was sure he spotted something about the mating habits of the southeastern guinea pig. Not a subject he was truly interested in. Now mating with Amanda…that was a whole other story. Kurt shook the wandering thoughts from his mind. 

"I zould be concerned on vhere she iz, not vhere I vant to do vith her."

Ororo caught his disheartened look. 

"Kurt is there something wrong?," she asked resting a warm hand over his. For a moment, Kurt stared into her face. _Just what was wrong? _He couldn't quite figure it out, but the nagging feeling was not leaving him.

"Mizz Munroe, It'z vierd but all day I've been getting zis veird feeling that something wrong." 

Ororo was perplexed, "Wrong with what Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, "Zat's ze zing I…I don't know. But I zink it haz to do vith Amanda." Ororo nodded. Perhaps Kurt just missed her, needed to spend some time with her. Ororo knew how taxing the trainings sessions could be along with school and being an x-man.

Gently squeezing his hand she finished, "Hmm…maybe you just need to get out of the mansion. Go spend some time with her. I'm sure it's nothing Kurt, probably just stress. "

"You zink so?"

"Yes I do. I'll tell you what. How about, I give you the rest of the day off? No more sessions or classes and you can go see Amanda. That way you can make sure nothings wrong." Kurt's face lit up and he squeezed her hand. "Thank you Mizz Munroe you're the greatest." 

Ororo smiled "Yea, now get out of here. I'll let the professor know." Kurt didn't need telling twice, before storm could blink an eyelash he had bamfed away. Ororo carelessly waved away the stench of burning brimstone. Sitting back she sipped her coffee and went back to read her article on "The mating habits of the southeastern guinea pig."

"What interesting little animals."

Kurt had teleported to his room. Straightening up any messy clothes, he looked in the mirror. He had to look perfect for Amanda. Smoothing out he wrinkles in his shirt he eyed his outfit critically. 

Was it pressed enough? Did his jeans fit right? Was his hair straight? Kurt laughed at his own vainness, "She doesn't care vhat I vear. She loves me for who I am not vhat I'm veering." 

Even so, Kurt changed his outfit from a torn, oversized, grey t-shirt to a green turtleneck, and his blue jeans to a pair of old Navy cargo pants. Snatching up a comb he quickly ran it through his now almost waist length hair. 

Kurt was so cheerful he almost went to ask Scott to borrow his car before reality suddenly dawned on him. He might be buddy-buddy with Scott, but the guy just did not part with his car for anyone. Well there was one way, hopefully Ororo was still in the kitchen. She seemed to be feeling generous today. Bamfing back into the kitchen Kurt was relieved to find Ororo in her same position starting on a new cup of coffee. 

"Oh, Mizz Munrooooo!" Kurt asked in a singsong voice. Ororo raised an elegantly arched eyebrow. "What do you want Kurt? I thought you were on your way to see Amanda."

"Zat's the zing I vas, but zeres one small problem. Just a tiny vone." Ororo nodded understandingly, "You want to borrow a car?"

"Jes, Jes..hov did you know Mizz Munroe?"

Ororo flipped a stray piece of hair from her face, "This may surprise you Kurt but you don't have to be a telepath to figure out whats's going on in the mind of hormonal teenage boys." Kurt blushed at the use of the word hormonal. He wasn't hormonal was he? It was Kurt did think about sex as every normal teenage boy would. But he wouldn't exactly call himself hormonal. Well he did think about sex with a certain person (a lot), but that didn't make him hormonal did it?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ororo's voice, "Kurt you can use a car. Pick one; just don't take any of Scott's you know how he gets about his damned cars." Kurt's eyes widened, Ororo hardly ever swore. A fainted blush tinged her cheeks. "Now go Kurt, you have until," she glanced down at her watch, "ten o'clock tonight. I expect you in not a minute later mister Wagner. Do I make myself clear?"

Kurt saluted playfully, "Sir jes—I mean ma'am jes ma'am." 

Ororo smiled, "Get going solider." Kurt gave one last salute before teleporting to the garage. Ororo turned back to her half finished cup of coffee. Despite what Kurt believed the cup had not been her second but rather her fourth. Silently Logan walked into the kitchen an eyebrow raised at the sight of Ororo and a coffee cup. "Don't ask Logan, don't ask."

Logan threw his arms up surrendering, "I wasn't. That's between you an tha cup, darling." Shaking her head, she poured the rest of the coffee down the drain. Logan opened the refrigerator to get himself his first beer of the day. Sitting down he twisted the Budweiser top with ease. Taking a deep swallow, he wiped away the foam on his top lip.

Ahh…beer, nature's ambrosia.  For a moment, Ororo eyed the amber liquid before snatching the bottle and bringing it to her lips. Her face scrunched up and tears brimmed in her eyes. Logan chuckled. Without a second thought, Logan pushed the bottle to his counterpart. He was interested in knowing how much she could put away before six o'clock. 

Quickly she snatched up the bottle and emptied its contents. After getting another beer, Logan sat back and watched contentedly. There was nothing like a beautiful woman and a cold beer. On her second beer, Ororo let out a loud unladylike belch. 

"Excuse me." Logan smiled folding his arms. 

"No, let it out darling. Get tha full experience" Ororo was hesitant.

"Go ahead," Logan, urged. Giggling Ororo gave in, "I really shouldn't be doing this but…Oh alright." Sitting back Ororo took a deep breath and belched perhaps the loudest she ever had in her life, and she did not excuse herself. Logan chuckled heartily, there were only two beers left in the case. He wondered how long Ororo would last before she pasted out, got diarrhea, or realized exactly what she was doing. Logan guessed it would be the latter and soon. Until then Logan would continue to enjoy the sight of Ororo's cleavage heaving as she downed the beers.


	3. Where oh where for art thou, Juliet?

Kurt was ecstatic, not only did he get to see Amanda he got to take a car. Now which to choose? There were so many choices so little time. From escalades to vipers, the Professor had it all. Kurt could only imagine being that rich. To Kurt there was only reasonable way to choose. 

"Eeny Meeny, Miny Moe catch a tiger by the nose, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny minnnyyy moe!" Kurt yelled his finger pointing at a Cobalt blue hummer. "If I'm goving out, I might az vell do it in style." Throwing on his black shades he hopped in the car. The feel of the cool leather was more than a dream to Kurt. He could drive he'd just never been allowed to drive one of the hummers. 

Stating up the ignition he was just about to pull out of the driveway when a voice startled him.

*Kurt?*

Kurt relaxed, it was just the professor. *Ja, Professor?*

*I just wanted to say be careful, with the car I mean. Let's try not to have any accidents, shall we.*

*Yes, Professor*

*Good, as Storm already said, we expect you home no later than ten.*

Kurt nodded. *Yes professor.*

*Having said that, have a good time. And say hello to Amanda for Me.* Kurt smiled.* I vill. Zee you later professor.*

Kurt pulled out of the driveway, when he was interrupted again.

*Oh and Kurt?*

Kurt was starting to get impatient, *Yes, professor?* 

*Make sure you fill up the gas before you return. Hummers, as you know are not cheap*

*Yes professor*

          With no further interruptions Kurt made it safely to Amanda's house. The house stood immaculately on it's admirable tuff of land. Kurt could tell the grass hadn't been mowed. Maybe Mr. Sefton just hadn't gotten around to it. Not wanting to take the chance of being seen by the Seftons, Kurt took his usual approach and bamfed onto Amanda's window ledge.

In a crouching stance, Kurt looked into the window. The room was lit only by the sunlight, Amanda wasn't there. Kurt's face fell. Looking around he saw her bed wasn't made, the pillows and sheets laid scattered clumsily. It wasn't like Amanda have anything in her room less that spotless, she was somewhat of a neat freak. "Maybe zee's just in ze bazvoom", Kurt hoped. 

Making sure the coast was clear, Kurt bamfed into the room. Amanda's silk headscarf draped the side of the bed. The lights in the room were off. Kurt didn't hear the shower running. Silently he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Amanda," he whispered.

No answer He whispered a little louder and still no reply. Closing his eyes Kurt opened the door and walked inside. Peeking between his fingers Kurt saw that still Amanda was nowhere to be seen. Dejectedly he walked back into her room and sat on the bed. The answering machine had flashed the number two. Knowing he shouldn't and that it was an invasion of privacy, Kurt hit the answer button and listened to her messages. 

"Message one:  Um…Ja. Amanda it'z me Kurt. Juzt called to zee vhat you vere doing. If I'm breazing hard it's probably because I juz got out of a training voom zezzion. I vas zinking maybe ve could do zomething zoon. Call me back I velly need to talk to you. I mizz the sound of your voice meine liebe. Az always I count the minutes until I zee you again. Bye." 

Kurt would have laughed had it not been for the sad tone of his voice that mirrored his feelings.  


	4. Balancing Act

Dejectedly, he bamfed back into the noon sunshine and got into the car. The drive back to the mansion was not pleasant, as Kurt nearly ran into a stop sign, pedestrian, and a homeless man holding up a sign with the words "Will Wok 4 Fud" scrawled across it. Sighing, Kurt laid his head on the steering wheel. Today just wasn't his day. About five minutes later, he made it safely into the garage of the mansion in one piece, a feat that could only be attributed to the lord himself.

The car settled into a smooth stop, next to carnation pink Porsche with the license plate "PNKMOBL", obviously belonging to one of the females of the mansion. Thankful that he hadn't dented the exterior, Kurt exhaled with a strong sigh. His once exuberant form now hunched over as he exited the garage and entered the front entrance of the mansion.

Scott whistled as he walked down the corridor. As far as he was concerned, he was the man. He had just convinced Jean to go out on a date with him, even better she was canceling her plans with that ass Duncan Matthew. Could the day get any better? Kurt's slumped figure came into view.

"Hey Kurt, what's up, man?"

Kurt walked past, barely acknowledging his presence. Scott was confused; usually Kurt was the friendliest person in the world (even when you didn't want him to be). He shrugged, chalking Kurt's mood up to teen hormones. "Maybe he's just having a bad day," Scott reasoned with himself. Besides, he didn't have time to worry about Kurt; he had a date with one hot red-head named Jean Grey.

It was time for lunch. The entire mansion was congregating in the dining room. Kurt walked past the hungry students, his heart wanting something other than mere food. Amara, Evan, and Bobby, rushed past with quick greetings of "Hi", Kurt hardly noticed them. Silently, he trudged up the steps and into his room, and lay on his bed.

Kitty and Logan were trying their best to get the food set on the table as quickly as possible. More and more students were arriving, their complaints voiced loudly. The sweat was beading on kitty forehead, making her ponytail coming undone.

"Man, these kids are like animals," Kitty whined, putting more salad mix into a bowl. Logan's only reply was a snort, as he took the salt and pepper shakers into the dining room. After all the food was ready (nearly ten minutes later), everyone was seated. The sound of various conversations surrounded the room. Kitty was surprised, the seat next to hers, Kurt's, was empty. Kitty knew Kurt would never miss an opportunity where food was present.

She turned to Bobby, "Have you seen Kurt? He never misses lunch."

Bobby chewed and swallowed the mouth full of baby shrimp before answering, "Uh, yea, I saw him a while ago, going up the steps. I think he went to his room. Poor guy didn't look so good."

Kitty thanked him and turned to the professor, "I need to be excused. I'm going to check on Kurt. I think something might be wrong, he never misses lunch, it's his favorite meal of the day."

The professor nodded, "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea Kitty. I was wondering why his trip to Amanda's was so brief."

Kitty rushed out of the room and up the steps. She paused in front of Kurt's door, there was no sound. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door three times.

"Kurt?"

There was no answer. Kitty was starting to doubt Kurt was in his room, maybe Bobby had been wrong.

Without thinking, she phased through the door and into the room. It was immaculate (a stretch for Kurt). The lights were off and the window blinds were closed. Kitty could barely see in front of her. She searched for the only part of Kurt that would discernable in such darkness, his golden eyes.

"Ouch," Kitty had run into Kurt's bed. She ran her hands over the covers…no Kurt. Kitty was starting to think something was seriously wrong. She tried calling Kurt's named twice more. Her voice echoing off the walls, met with silence. Kitty turned to the door, when a draft hit her. The window was open.

"Maybe…"

Sticking her head out the window, her eyes met with Kurt's solitary silhouette sitting on the balcony ledge.

"Thank, God," Kitty sighed. Kurt didn't seem to know she was there.

"Kurt," she shouted in his direction. Kurt still did not turn around. It was starting to rain; the sky had turned a nasty cloudy blue. Small drops of water hit Kurt faster and faster, his fur getting drenched.

Something was obviously wrong with Kurt. His fur was soaked, and it would take Kurt at least an hour to get dry. Carefully, Kitty balanced on the semi-high ledge, walking steadily in Kurt's direction.

"The things I do for my friends," she thought. By the time, she reached Kurt, she too was soaked, her ponytail destroyed. Kitty flicked the wet strands of hair from her face and looked at Kurt. He was hunched over, perched upon the ledge like some kind of large exotic bird. His wet fur, usually cobalt, was now a limp, drenched, black.

Shaking, Kitty reached a hand out and touched his shoulder, "Kurt"

Slowly, Kurt turned his head. Under the waterfall of hair that covered his face his eyes held such sadness, that Kitty could feel her own filing up with tears.

"Bitte gerechter Urlaub Kitty," he choked out.

Deciding not to comment on the obvious fact that she didn't know German, Kitty tried again, "Kurt, please. We have to go inside, it raining and were like getting drenched."

Kurt simply stared at her with the same remoteness in his eyes, before turning back to peer at nothing. Kitty was determined to get Kurt to come inside, she wasn't going to have both of them catch pneumonia. With a burst of resolute strength, she grabbed onto Kurt's arm and yanked. The quickness of the movement made the rubber of kitty's shoes skid across the wet rail. Before she could blink she was falling.

To afraid to think, Kitty simply screamed. Shaken out of his thoughts, Kurt watched as Kitty went spiraling towards the ground below. His thoughts temporarily paused, Kurt's only goal was to save Kitty from becoming a permanent part of the landscape. Diving off the ledge, Kurt bamfed beneath Kitty.

Kitty had stopped screaming, her voice lost in the pounding rain. Powerful arms wrapped around her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was in pitch black. There was no more rain beating down on her head. Kurt's steady yellow gaze landed on her, they were no standing in his bedroom. Kurt had saved her.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I didn't forget this story. Next chapter coming soon. Keep reviewing


	5. Conversations or lack thereof

Without thinking, Kitty through her arms around his neck. Slowly, Kurt's arms embraced her in a reassuring hug.

Kurt stepped back, "That was a very stupid thing to do, Kitty."

Kitty scowled, "Oh, and like you sitting on the ledge of a twenty foot drop while it's raining cats and dogs isn't?"

Kurt managed somewhat of a smile, "I guess you're right. We both didn't make the best decision."

"I came to see why you weren't at lunch. And here, I find you sitting like a gargoyle---," Kitty slapped a hand across her mouth. "Oops I didn't mean—."

Kurt shook his head, "It's alright. I'm not offended. I just came up here to…think."

Kitty's eyes held a look of incredulity, "On the ledge, outside? Kurt you have a perfectly good bed to use when you want to think."

Kurt shrugged, "Well, I needed to get some air. Besides, I go out there all the time. It's just that usually no one follows me."

"Well you don't have to worry about me doing it again; I think I've like really learned my lesson. By the way, what were you thinking about so deep, that you had to get fresh air," Kitty asked curiously.

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing Kitty…nothing at all." Kitty wasn't sure she believed him, but decided not to press the matter further. It was obvious Kurt was dealing with some _issues_.

"Alright, fuzzy, why don't we change out of these wet clothes and see if there's any lunch left? Though I like seriously doubt it, Evan was really going at it when I left."

It dawned on Kurt then, that he felt about ten pounds heavier than normal. It would take him the rest of the day to get completely dry.

"Well I have nothing better to do," he thought.

Kitty was smiling, waiting for Kurt's answer, she knew he wouldn' turn the offer down.

"Sure Kitty, let me get dressed and I'll meet you in five minutes."

She nodded, "Five minutes, and not a minute more, Fuzzy." Kitty turned toward the door, "You know you like really scared me today."

Kurt shuffled his feet and stared at the ground, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Kitty grinned, turning the door knob, "It's like okay, just don't do it again, alright?"

Kurt nodded his agreement. Kitty disappeared through the door, her steps leaving damp footprints on his rug.

Taking off the soaked shirt, Kurt sat on the end of the bed. He had a massive headache. Kurt ran a trembling hand through his stringy hair. Thinking about Amanda was taking a harsh toll on him. He simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right with Amanda. Usually, she would have at least called him once today.

Stripping the sodden clothes from his body, he slipped on a Pittsburg Steelers shirt and a pair of old navy drawstring pants. Appearance was the last thing on his mind. Grabbing his brush (one specially designed by Dr. McCoy), Kurt attempted to not look a complete mess. He didn't want to have to explain his disheveled state to anyone.

The amount of hair on the brush made Kurt sigh, at least he wasn't shedding. Plugging the dryer into the wall, Kurt set it on the highest temperature and blasted himself with the steam heat. The dryer made a deafening sound Kurt was thankful for, it kept him from thinking clearly. Finishing, he turned off the dryer and looked into the mirror. A blue poodle was staring back at him, with mirthless eyes.

After running the brush once again through his fur, Kurt sighed (it occurred to him that he had been doing a lot of that lately), put a towel over Kitty's wet footprints, and left his room.

Turning, he was met with the face of a dry Kitty, "Hey"

Kurt almost jumped before recognizing her.

"Hey, ready?"

"Yep."

Together, they walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Kitty rummaged through the refrigerator, "There should be some…ah, something in here."

Kurt walked into the dining room. Surprisingly, the professor, Logan, and Storm were all seated discussing the latest basketball game.

"Naw, it wasn't fair. The ref called a heck of a number fouls on the Sixers. Hands downs, there still one of the best teams," Logan uttered.

"Be that as it may, Logan. They still lost 5-0 to the Lakers. Making them seem undoubtedly the better team," the professor countered with grave assurance. Logan couldn't really argue with that.

He turned to Storm, "What'd ya think, 'Ro? Whose better the Lakers or the Sixers?"

Storm laughed, "Ask me about the molecular structure of atoms, ask me about the makeup of a genus species, but never ever ask me about basketball. I don't watch, nor do I have any intention of watching a game."

"Aww, 'Ro come on, you can't tell—"

Kurt's presence ceased their conversation. Kurt's visibly evident absence at lunch had not gone unnoticed by the adults.

Storm was the first to speak, "Hello, Kurt. How did the meeting with Amanda go? You came back so soon. We all missed you at lunch."

Kurt's spine stiffened, "Oh, Ms. Munroe, she wasn't home, so I came back to the mansion."

Storm nodded, "But doesn't explain your absence at lunch."

The lie forming in Kurt's mouth, rolled off his tongue more smoothly than he expected it to, "Oh, I had a headache. I took a nap. It's gone now, so here I am. You know me, can't pass up food."

Logan patted the seat next to him, "Pull up a chair, bub."

The adults seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to their previous discussion.

Kurt sat down. His eyes passing over Ororo's gold hoop earrings.

"Amanda has the same pair in her jewelry box," he thought. Ororo felt his gaze upon her, "Is there something wrong Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, "Oh no, I was just admiring your earrings."

Ororo gave him a slightly confused smile before returning to her eating and listening to Logan and the professor's debate. Kitty came into the dining room, balancing two large plates. Setting one before Kurt, she took a seat next to Storm.

"I hope you're hungry for Pb&j because that's all I could find," she said shrugging.

"It's fine Kitty, beggars can't be choosers," Kurt said as he took a bite of the creamy sandwich. The peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth, though Kurt didn't complain. He wasn't really hungry; he just didn't want to answer any questions as to why his appetite had waned. Kitty kept stealing sideways glances at Kurt while they ate. Kurt couldn't blame her; she was only being a concerned friend.

Xavier looked at the two students at the table. Kurt was unusually quite for this time of day, his full concentration on the half-eaten sandwich before him. Xavier feared the meeting with Amanda didn't go as planned, and that Kurt was keeping something from him. He had not failed to notice Kurt's change of clothes or the fact that Kitty's hair was slightly damp.

"What in the world is going on?" Xavier was very concerned about Kurt's well being. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His eyes held a distant look that disturbed the professor greatly.

Xavier made a parental decision. As a rule, he practiced the policy of never reading someone's mind unless prompted. But this was a special case. In might have been intuition, but Xavier was sure that whatever was on Kurt's mind was causing him pain and therefore affecting his health, both mental and physical(Kurt's fur in itself was cause for concern).

Stealthily, Xavier's mind connected with Kurt's. With great concentration, he glided through Kurt's memories, making sure that Kurt was unaware of his intangible searching. It took the professor little time to find what he was searching for. The memories of the earlier day, flooded before his eyes. Kurt talking to Ororo over coffee, the inside of the hummer, Amanda's empty room, Kitty falling through the air----kitty falling through the air?

Xavier interlaced his fingers. Obviously, Kurt had been up to a little more than he innocently let on. For the brief images, the professor had pieced together the reason for Kurt's melancholy behavior. He was concerned for his girlfriend's being. Reasonable grounds for a downhearted mood.

"I'm sure everything is fine with Amanda. If you'd like you may go call her after you finish," the professor's voice cut into Kurt's thoughts like a knife, quickly and smoothly.

Kurt turned into the professor's direction, "How," he mouthed.

The professor simply tapped his head, "Forgive me, I had to," he mouthed back. Kurt nodded, understanding his mentor's reasoning.

"I should be grateful to have so many caring people in my life. Danke Lord," he thought silently. Hurriedly, Kurt wolfed down the rest of the sandwich as well as a second one. Throwing, Kitty a 'thank you', he bamfed out of the room.


	6. Heart breaking News

Kurt's hands twitched in anticipation, it was already two o'clock, and the answering machine still lacked Amanda's voice. The phone sat beside him on the bed, waiting to be used.

"Lassen Sie sie bitte dort sein," Kurt prayed silently for Amanda to be home. Picking up the receiver, he dialed the number. Kurt held his breath as the phone rang. One, two, three, four rings…the voice mail activated. Kurt was defeated. There was no true reason for him to be worried about Amanda. She was probably just at the mall, forgot her cell phone, and was having so much fun that she put calling him out of her mind. Still, something didn't feel right. Kurt could sense it, whatever it was. And the feeling would not go until he heard Amanda's melodic voice, not an automated message.

Kurt lay on his bed. The ceiling of his room held tiny cracks, similar to those of a spider web. Outside the rain still poured, he was sure all the students were inside.

"Probably, watching movies or playing in the game room," Kurt mused. He still felt bad about Kitty's accident. He vowed to find her and properly apologize.

"I'll take her to Dairy Queen; she loves their low-fat yogurt shakes," Kurt tried to keep his mind focused on anything but Amanda. It was proving to be a tough mental task.

"Sleep, ja, I'll sleep," Kurt mumbled as his held hit the pillow. The pounding rain made a soft lullaby to his ears. Without realizing it, Kurt had soon fallen asleep.

Kurt awoke to the sound of lightning. The flashes of white light illuminated his room several times before Kurt could coherently make out what they were. The clock above his bed said, 9:37pm. Kurt shook his head, his mind still foggy with sleep.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late," Kurt thought. He had missed dinner by thirty seven blissful minutes.

"Oh well, I'm not that hungry anyways," Kurt thought. The room had a slight chill. Kurt got up and closed the window, looking at the blue and grey sky. For a moment, an image of Amanda popped into his head. Kurt shook his head dispelling the image. He didn't bother to check the answer machine; he wasn't in the mood for another disappointment.

Kurt traveled the corridors into the room the teens of the mansion had dubbed the "groupie room", more commonly referred to by the adults as the living II room. A new student, Brandon, and Bobby were stretched out on the large couch watching old Bruce Lee movies. Rogue was huddled in the corner reading a new fictional romance book, glaring daggers at the lounging students. Kitty and Amara were engaged in an intense game of foosball.

"Hey Kurt my man, we missed you at lunch. Where you been hidin' today," Bobby chirped, never taking his eyes of the action on the screen.

"Yea, blue, where have you been? I was a bit worried I haven't seen you at all today," Rogue concerned was evident in her southern accent.

Bobby put a hand to his head, pretending to faint, "You, you were concerned about someone? Not miss tall, dark, and scary herself?"

Rogue threateningly flexed one black gloved hand. Bobby's gulp was audible to everyone in the room. He turned back to the TV.

Brandon laughed, "Its good you know went to shut up dude."

Bobby shot him an evil look, but didn't comment.

Kurt smiled, the first genuine smile of the day, at his friends antics, "Oh, I was around. I haven't been feeling so good, so I've been in my room most of the day."

"You should see Dr. McCoy if you really feel bad. He wants you to stop and see him anyways," Rogue volunteered before returning to her reading. Kurt made a mental note to stop by the doctor's office.

Kurt plopped down at the end of the couch, "which one is this?'

Brandon smirked, "Only the greatest one of all time "Kiss of death."

Kurt nodded appreciatively, "Ah, a classic, mein friend."

Rogue smacked her lips, rolling her eyes at the three teenagers. Kurt had already seen the movie seven times.

"I'm going to see what everyone's up to," Kurt said rising from his seat. Kitty smiled at Kurt and put a finger to her lips. His secret would be safe with her. Thankfully, no one but he, Kitty, and God would know about what had happened earlier on the roof. Kurt walked through the halls, not sure exactly where he was going. His mind was in a jumble.

"Kurt?" A voice said from somewhere.

Kurt turned around to a beckoning Ororo. She had changed clothes and instead of her gold earrings, purple flower print dress, and moccasin sandals was now fully clad in her pink silk nightgown, and lavender terry cloth robe.

"Kurt, it's nice to see you're awake. I made sure to put away some food for you at dinner. It's in the fridge."

Inwardly, Kurt smiled. Ororo always seemed to think of everything, "Thanks, Ms. Munroe. I'll make sure to go and dig in, later. I still don't have much of an appetite."

Ororo looked at him understandingly, "That's alright, it'll be there waiting on you," she looked toward the door, "Why…why don't you come and join us in the TV room."

"I hope you're not watching 'Kiss of Death', I've seen that one too many times."

Ororo's laugh was soft and rich, "Well, sadly were not watching a Bruce Lee film, but Logan and Xavier are arguing over whether to watch the news or reruns of the Dukes of hazard."

Kurt's eyebrow rose, "I didn't take Logan for a Dukes of Hazard kind of guy."

Ororo shrugged, "Neither did I, but to each his own. I suppose."

Turning, Kurt followed Ororo into the "adult" common room. Only called so for the amount of adults usually found lounging around. Being on the third floor, few students made the trip. It was the only room that Logan used to watch his football games. It was also the only room with a refrigerator stacked with several different types of beers.

Remy lounged in the corner, apparently sleeping, the glow of his reddish eyes barely visible through his half-closed lids. Storm took a seat next to him, motioning for Kurt to take a seat. Kurt slid into a small spot next to Logan. The man also known as Wolverine did not look happy, his face held a scowl (more than his usual) and his eyes were boring holes into the TV.

Storm shook her snow-colored head, "He's just mad he lost the TV to the professor."

Logan growled.

Storm wagged a perfectly manicured finger, "Don't you growl at me Logan, it's not my fault. Now stop behaving like a child, it won't hurt you to watch the news. It's good to be up on current events. You might just _learn _something, goddess forbids."

Kurt could feel the laughter at the back of his throat, but laughing in Logan's face would shorten his life span, and Kurt wanted to live as long as possible. Xavier, sitting in his wheelchair next to the couch, smirked at Logan's antics. The game of "rock, paper, scissors" had turned in his favor (it had helped that he could read Logan's mind and anticipate his moves), and the TV was showing the forecast for the coming day's weather. He was happy Kurt felt somewhat better and was joining them.

Kurt concentrated on the bright, blond weatherwoman pointing to the interactive map. No matter what he tried his thoughts still seemed chained to Amanda. Inwardly, Kurt struggled not to rush upstairs to the phone and call his love.

"Focus, Kurt, focus. Amanda's fine, she'll call you tomorrow. Calm down," he chided himself. This need he had to see Amanda was as irritating as it was infuriating. He focused his attention once more on the pretty weatherwoman.

The screen suddenly went black. A beeping sound emitted from the screen as it flashed back to picture. Instead of the young pretty weatherwoman, there was an older, graying man. The usual anchorman, John Grams was sitting behind a wide mahogany desk, his immaculate suit pressed perfectly.

His deep voice was controlled and carefully matched his persona, "We interrupt our regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you some breaking news. We have just been informed that there has been an Amber alert issued in the city of Bayville."

Storm's gasp was audible, "Oh dear Goddess."

The news caster continued, "The Bayville police force is urging parents to keep their children and teens inside. This appears to be the fourth in a spree of abductions. The police have no leads so far as to the suspect. So far all of the abductees have been teenage girls between the ages of 15-17 who reside in the Bayville area."

The man continued, "The latest victim in the minor abductions is Amanda Sefton."

Kurt's heart froze. Amanda's yearbook picture was put on the screen behind John. Ororo put a hand to her lips, "Oh my goddess," her hand came to rest gently on Kurt's shoulder.

For Kurt, Time seemed to slow down; vaguely he continued to hear the broadcast. "Amanda 16, pictured above, is a sophomore at Bayville high school. Amanda was last seen by her parents, Eileen Sefton and Barry Sefton, yesterday night around ten pm. If you or anyone you know has information as to Amanda's whereabouts, please contact the Bayville police force at 1-800-297-4331. No we shall return to our regularly scheduled broadcast."

The screen returned to the buoyant blond. The room was silent except for the woman's ceaseless chatter. Logan picked up the remote and the screen went blank. Kurt was shocked; his heart had taken permanent residence in stomach. The urge to vomit rose in the back of his throat but he squashed it.

Logan growled as his beer can beer can became a crumpled heap of aluminum, "What kind of bastard would kidnap a fuckin' kid. Jesus Christ."

"Logan watch your language, I know were all upset but we must keep our composure." Ororo's hand continued its reassuring movements, "I'm sure everything will be alright Kurt."

"Yes, Ororo is right. We must all keep our heads. I'll contact some acquaintances, and put them on the look out. Until then I suggest we all get some sleep. To worry ourselves wouldn't do anyone any good." Xavier's calm voice remained neutral.

Logan could smell the nervousness in the room, Kurt looked like a statue, not blinking, nor responding to Xavier or Ororo.

Kurt's quickly hurt turned into anger. His golden eyes narrowed into hard slits. In a flash, Kurt was perched on top of the couch. His tail waved back and forth fiercely, "That's all? You want to call some friends and have us sleep on it? Was in der Hölle? My girlfriend is somewhere out there with Gott knows who, doing Gott knows what to her. And all you can say is get some Sleep! Sind Sie verrückter Mann? Forgive me if I am not exactly calm and want to sleep on this professor."

Coolly, Xavier looked into the face of the raging mutant, "I understand your feelings Kurt. I assure you we all share them. But rushing out to look for Amanda will not do anyone any good. Especially, since we have not a clue where to start. I will not put anyone else in danger. We shall go to sleep and tomorrow we'll figure out the best course of action."

Kurt's outrage was evident, "Was! You could not possibly understand my feelings professor. The woman you love is not missing without a clue. The only person who truly understands you has not disappeared off the face of the earth. Sie konnten nie verstehen! I won't just stand by and do nothing. Tomorrow it could be too late. I have to try. With or without your help."

Logan had to give Kurt his dues; it took a real man to stand up for his woman, "Chuck, I gotta side with the kid on this one. He's right...tomorrow it could be too late."

Ororo looked torn between her student and her mentor. One part of her wished to side with Xavier, his plan being the obvious, and more responsible choice. While her heart wanted to side with Kurt, his love and concern for his girlfriend tugged at her heart.

Xavier's hands were spread before him in a helpless gesture, "Kurt be logical. Take some time to think about what you're saying. You can't go dashing into the night looking for her. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves or the institute. And I highly believe a troupe of mutants at night searching all over Bayville would. If you---"

Logic was the last thing on Kurt's mind. His eyes glared daggers at his mentor and friend. "You'd do it if she was a mutant!"

Xavier's rebuttal died in his throat. Three pairs of eyes were boring holes into him. They all knew it was true. Had Amanda been a mutant in this situation, the team would have already been assembled and out the door. He couldn't lie. The truth was painful.

"Gott. Professor, I am not asking you to just go risking your life for just anyone. Amanda is…she is my life. I've never asked you for anything important in my life, now; I am asking you, meine teacher, meine friend, to help me. That's what x-men do right, right, we help those in trouble. Well Amanda is in trouble, and I am not going to turn my back on her," Kurt's anger had seeped out of him. His eyes now looked troubled though determined.

Xavier knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, Kurt would search for Amanda with or without his help. The question was, would he offer it.

He turned to Ororo, "Assemble the team. I want them up and ready to go in 20. Logan I want the X-Jet prepped and ready to go in 5."

Ororo nodded and swept out the door.

Logan grinned, "Finally some action." The burly man gave Kurt a look of pride before heading out the door himself.

"Kurt, go get ready. Were going to need the whole team." Before Kurt could respond the doorbell rang. "Kurt answer that, I need to make a call."

The blue mutant nodded and headed out the room to the main doors. A visitor at this time of night was highly unlikely.

As Kurt disappeared into the hall, Xavier picked up the phone. The phone rang once before a sultry voice answered, "Charles, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mystique, it seems we have a situation."

Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errorsAll translation from Altavista. Next chapter from Amanda's point of view. Please Review!


	7. Partial Revelations

Voices. Amanda could hear voices, which told her she had slipped back into consciousness (she hadn't yet decided if that was a _good_ thing). They sounded male…deep and rich. But they sounded kind of far away as though she was hearing them through a wall or screen (or maybe it's just my foggy hearing).

"Right now, I could care less who they are, I just know I have to get to them. It might be my only chance to be saved."

She opened her mouth (which was dry to the point of dehydration), her tongue felt thick and heavy, and tried to call to them. She could feel her jaws opening and closing like the gaping mouth of some beached fish, but she didn't hear the one thing she needed to…her own voice.

Amanda kept trying, flexing her jaws and willing her voice box to work. She felt like screaming, but that wouldn't help. So she did the only thing she could…cry. It was a relief to feel the hot wet tears slid down her face. Her eyes ached too badly to open…but what would be the point anyway? To stare at more cracks in the ceiling?

In truth, Amanda wanted to huddle up into a ball and disappear, like when she was five and would hide under her bed covers and pretend to be invisible.

A small rush of warm breath passed her ear, "So I see our sleeping beauty has awakened."

Amanda's heart nearly stopped in her chest…someone was talking to her. Again, she tried futilely to connect with the man (by this time she was sure the voice was male), to ask for his help, to beg to be set free.

"What's that my little one? I can't seem to quite hear you. Cat got your tongue?"

It dawned on her, the man was mocking her. Amanda could feel the tears under her eyelids come faster and faster.

The mans placed his rough hand on her head, rubbing it back and forth, in what would be a soothing motion from anyone else, "Shh, do not cry little one. Your body will not respond because of the sedative we've given you, it'll soon wear off. The pain is not significant, you have become a part of something great, something amazing. You see you are an intricate part of our little…experiment."

Amanda stopped crying. Experiment? The word jarred her mind, "They're experimenting on me?" A picture of a white rat running through a maze entered her mind.

Fear rocked her, as she mouthed the word, "Experiment?"

The man seemed pleased; his voice was light, "Yes an experiment. Not just an experiment, the first one of its kind…groundbreaking. And you my dear are at the head of it all, you and…Kurt, that is his name, right?"

Amanda's breath caught in her throat. It was one thing to do something scarily freaky to her but to Kurt, the sweetest person in the world; that was another matter entirely. What kind of maniac would want to harm him?

The man continued oblivious to Amanda's unanswered questions, "Yes, that wonderful…creature is needed, for you and he are essentially the ties that bind our little project together. Of course we are only in the beginning phase, but the stage is set and if everything goes according to plan, amazing things will happen."

Amanda cringed, "Who are you?"

The man seemed to come out of his thoughts for a moment, "Ah, as the saying goes, the messenger is not important. But you are important, Amanda, you are the vessel. The vessel to carry what is to come."

Amanda was too afraid to ask what she was being used as vessel for, she was sure she wouldn't like the answer.

Fear swelled in her breast, "And…K-Kurt? What is his part in your little experiment?"

Amanda couldn't see, but she was sure the man was smiling. She could feel her stomach turn at his answer, "Ah my dear, he is the most important part of our testing. For without him there is no experiment. You see he is the… creator."

Amanda swallowed the bile rising in her throat, "Creator, of what?"

The man laughed, as though the answer was so simple a child could have seen it, "Life, my dear Amanda. A wonderful new life."


End file.
